canada, the flock and a load of other crap
by chainna
Summary: this is my first ever fanfic so dont be too harsh basicly its about how the school tries to capture max and fang to do some experimenting no not making max prego i think and of course loads of romantic FAX!


oh canada oh canada

_**Hey this **__**is my first fanfic EVER!! So bear with me here **_

_**As I love fax this story is going to be faxy well read it you're self here it goes**_

_**Disclaimer: I**__** fully own maximum ride and all the copyrights also my name is George bush and i'm the president of irak sorry have to go my pet xantus is trying to fly away and for the people who are very slow I am lying ENJOY!**_

_**And ehm when the words are italic it's the voice speaking to max **_

_**Sry if there are any typeos**_

"Ma-ax" nudge wailed

"I wanna stay at a hotel!!"

Great! she's doing the puppy eyes look away max NOW she's trying to make you do what she wants just look away and you're gonna be fine.

Fang looked at me and his eyes were like grinning at me saying: "you're call boss"

I hate him, hate him!!

"_No you don't maximum you luuuuuuuuve him"_ my voice said

"Shut up I don't he's my best friend and I hate him!"

"_You're call but you're "best friend" is watching you right now with eyes that don't say "Im so glad you're my best friend" but something more in the "WOW!! She's beautiful" direction._

Although I convinced my self that the voice was lying I kinda hoped it was true. Then fang spoke more than 3 words and I lost my train of thoughts.

"Sorry nudge but tonight we have reserved a nice little spot called "cave near woods" it's a very nice place and it's free so you don't need to milk Max's stolen credit card" he said trying to avoid the intense puppy eyes that were now directed to him

"Thanks" I muttered only for him and maybe iggy if he was eavesdropping to hear he gave a barely noticeable nod and we continued flying.

And where were we?

In Neverland!! AKA the land where we NEVER had a day of peace and where we NEVER woke up to the smell of chocolate chip cookies. We were some where in the north of America and that's all you need to know if you're heading for Canada to destroy a newly built school.

After a few hours of flying and a few different versions from gazzy of the song "Oh Canada" we found a suitable cave with a view over a gigantic forest.

While the others were sound asleep I was watching the full moon my watch wasn't over yet it was fangs watch next and then iggy's I had 2 more hours to go and opened my wings to help me relax.

Suddenly I heard movement and jumped up if it hadn't been for the hand that covered my mouth I would have screamed bloody murder and the flock would be up and kicking eraser or flyboy ass before you could say "may I see you're invitation?"

Luckily the hand did cover my mouth but it wasn't hairy it was fang's he looked at me and his mouth twitched what would mean that if he were normal he would burst out laughing.

He pulled away his hand and sat down next to where I was sitting 2 seconds ago.

"What the H E double toothpicks was that about? I would have kicked you're ass If I hadn't been so attentive and noticed that you looked uglier than an eraser." I said grinning while I said the last part.

_**Fang POV:**_

I woke up to the sound of max unfolding her wings they looked so beautiful in the moon light I decided that I have been giving her clues long enough and should just tell her without actually saying it I stood up and a voice rang in my head: _"good luck"_ it was angel " angel keep the hell out off my mind" I thought and stepped forward I heard a soft sorry but then max jumped up she had heard me I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming she first looked shocked but then relieved I let go of her mouth and sat down next to her .

"What the H E double toothpicks was that about? I would have kicked you're ass If I hadn't been so attentive and noticed that you looked uglier than an eraser." She said I smiled now she looked quite happy too.

I unfolded my wings to and let them cover me and max she looked at me in surprise I just shrugged and she relaxed.

It's wonderful how she can read my every expression and understand what I'm saying without me actually having to open my mouth.

Then without total control over myself I kissed her on the cheek she looked at me as if I just proposed to surrender to the whitecoats.

Then as I tried to kiss her again only on the mouth she turned away pretending she didn't know that I wanted to kiss her again.

I looked sad for a moment but she didn't notice as she was busy pretending to look at her nails I pulled my self together and pulled on a face that probably looked as if I was angry she looked at me and I saw fear in her eyes that she had hurt me before I flew away I saw anger on her face and she wasn't trying to hide it.

I flew off to the woods to hit some trees and think over how I have messed up our friendship

_**Max POV:**_

Fang leaned in and kissed me on the cheek I was so surprised that I could have fainted he leaned in to kiss me again but I being the paranoid freak that I am turned away even as I wanted to kiss him really badly and tell him I love him once again but without the drugs.

Then he stood up and looked quite pissed off I was afraid that I had hurted him but then he jumped up and for the half second that he was still near me I got angry too.

I was pissed of this was not the first time he kissed me and then left me to figure it out.

I woke up iggy and told him he had an early watch tonight and flew off to find fang.

From up high I could see him standing near a tree in the woods his head in his hands he didn't look so angry anymore but I didn't care I started to yell at him as I approached him from the sky he looked up at me screaming at him.

"FANG!! YOU SON OF A- WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT??"

I landed in front of him "AND THEN YOU'RE ANGRY, WHY ?? WHAT DID I DO?? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE THINGS HARDER THEN THEY ALREADY ARE??" I yelled he looked at me shocked not trying to hide his emotions now how ever when he spoke he was calm "I wasn't trying to make things harder for you I just wanted to know If you feel the same way about me as I do about you."

"SO YOU WANTED TO KNOW HOW I FEEL?? I'LL TELL YOU HOW I FEEL AS A MATTER OF FACT I WILL SHOW YOU" I screamed and ran forward to him and I pushed him against a tree.

_**Fang POV:**_

I was standing in the woods thinking how I could set this right when I heard max yelling at me I thought erasers where attacking but it was worse max was attacking me.

"FANG!! YOU SON OF A- WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT??"

I landed in front of him "AND THEN YOU'RE ANGRY, WHY ?? WHAT DID I DO?? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE THINGS HARDER THEN THEY ALREADY ARE??" she yelled I looked shocked hell I _was_ shocked but replied calmly "I wasn't trying to make things harder for you I just wanted to know If you feel the same way about me as I do about you." I said jeez I was turning soft real soft but she continued "SO YOU WANTED TO KNOW HOW I FEEL?? I'LL TELL YOU HOW I FEEL AS A MATTER OF FACT I WILL SHOW YOU" she yelled and before I could wonder what she was talking about she pushed me against a tree I thought she wanted to beat the crap out of me but instead I felt her lips touch mine I was slightly surprised but the warmth of her body overwhelmed me and I kissed her back as if my life depended on that 1 single kiss soon my hands drifted of by their own accord and started rubbing her across the back and between her wings it was like giving massage while kissing the person she moaned and pulled back blushing for the sound she had made but I only smiled and kissed her once again before we returned to find our cave abandoned except total and a DVD player that wasn't ours.

_**Hahahahahah cliffie!!**_

_**I would like some revieuws for the next chapter plz**_


End file.
